Feudal JapanHere We Come?
by Sinister Child
Summary: A group of beybladers and their friends have suddenly gone to feudal Japan. There, they meet the Inuyasha gang and try to find a way back to their own time. Will they ever get home soon? Or will they stay there forever? please R
1. Default Chapter

**Krueger Fan:hiya readers!!! this is my first story on ! **

**Tala:...why are you calling yourself "Krueger Fan"?**

**Krueger Fan:CUZ I WANT TO THAT'S WHY!!!!**

**Tala:...o.o....**

**Krueger Fan:anyways, Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade or Inuyasha. I only****Lisa (OC), America(OC) belongs to my friend and Jennifer(OC) belongs to ****another friend.**

Chapter 1:The journey begins...

It was an ordinary day, the sky was clear and the birds were singing. It was a perfect day...or at least it would have been until an old gypsy ruined the day.

"_You're the reincarnation of the great demon spirit, luma!" _Lisa can still hear the old gypsy's voice cackling in her head. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of anything else but what the gypsy had told her. She was starting to get a headache just thinking about it when a familiar voice broke her thoughts.

"Lisa!....LISA!!!!" Tyson called to the girl who was lost in her thoughts.

She looked up at him. She had a blank look on her face; he could tell she wasn't paying any attention to what he had been telling her.

"I asked 'Do you want to go to the Higurashi Shrine or not?'" Tyson asked, in an annoyed tone. It didn't take long for lisa to answer that question. She had never been to a shrine before and had always wanted to go to one.

"Sure! I've always wanted to go to a shrine!" she said excitedly. Tyson smiled(A/N: and boy, was it a BIG smile).

"So then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Max and Jennifer said in unison. So, the young teenagers went to the Higurashi Shrine when Lisa gave the "ok". As they started exploring the shrine, an old man came out. He was dressed in a priest's clothing.

"Why, hello there! Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine!" he said to the beybladers."Do you like the shrine?"

"Of course! It's absolutly beautiful!" complimented America. She elbowed Kai in the ribs sharply, causing him to wince.

"Yeah, it's a nice place....", he said in an uninterested tone.

"Would you like to know the history of the shrine?" the Shinto priest asked. Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing to listen to the story. As he was ranting about the shrine, the necklace Lisa wore around her neck began to glow. It was the same necklace the gypsy had given her.

'_That's odd...why is it glowing like that?'_she thought to herself.

"Lisa has a shard of that jewl," Rei told the Shinto priest, who had a keychain with a round tiny jewl hanging from it. While Lisa had been looking at her necklace, the Shinto priest had been telling the story of the Shikon Jewl.

"Wha'?!?!?!?!" he shrieked. Tala (A/N:That's right, peoples! Tala is going to be in this story!) picked up the jewl shard dangling from Lisa's necklace and showed it as proof to the shocked man.

"We aren't lying, old man. She has a shard of the-" Tala was interupted by an angry voice.

"How dare you call me 'old man'!" he fumed. '_...but he's telling the truth...__this girl posses a jewl shard. But how did she get it?' "_Who gave this to you?" he demanded.

Confused as to why the priest was shooken up, she replied, "An old gypsy gave it to me saying things about me and my friends being reincarnations and stuff like that..."

Suddenly, the jewl started to glow brightly, blinding Lisa's friends and the priest. She collapsed to floor, frightened and confused than she had ever felt. She felt pulsations coming from the jewl as it sank into her chest. Lisa clutched the area where the jewl had gone, crying in pain. Tala knelt by her, worried about what was happening to her. The pulsations grew stronger when the last and final one caused Lisa to stop breathing for a short time. She then flung her eyes open and got up, causing Tala to fly back from the energy emmiting from her. She looked at the area where the bone-eater's well was at. She began walking towards when the priest warned her friends.

"You mustn't allow her to go into the well! If she does, she'll be in danger!" he cried out. Hearing this, America, Jennifer, and Tala ran to stop her from going into the well. They tried holding her down, but they couldn't. She was possesed by a demon spirit and needed more than just three people to hold her down. Rei, Max, and Tyson joined to help their friends. Kai stayed where he was at and began death glaring priest, making him feel uneasy. That's when Kai went to assist the others. The priest sighed with relief. Lisa's friends were failing for she just ignored them while they pulled her from going towards the well. She opened the doors to where the well was and stood by it.

Then, that's when it happened...she jumped into the well, taking her friends with her...

**Krueger Fan:Well, that was a long chappie! **

**Tala:Thank Goodness...**

**Krueger Fan:super death glare to Tala**

**Tala:; So, everyone please review the story. Flames will be laughed at ****evily by Krueger Fan and then thrown in her cat's liter box.**


	2. Lions and Tigers and DEMONS, OH MY!

**Krueger Fan: Only 2 reviews? ;; I feel so unloved...O well! **

**Max: At least you're not the most unloved person! **

**Krueger Fan: thanx, Maxie! gives him candy Ok, for the person who asked, **

**Of course Kagome comes out! It wouldn't be a good story without her -.**

**Max: Disclaimer: Krueger Fan DOES NOT own Beyblade OR Inuyasha. Only**

**the (OC)s are owned. **

Chapter 2: Lions and Tigers and DEMONS, OH MY!

As the young teens fell in the well, the priest stood there, watching in shock. "If they

are lucky, they'll meet Kagome...," he whispered to himself. He then closed the doors to

the well and left back inside his house.

It has been hours since the teens had fallen in the well. The night sky was out, stars

covering the sky like a glittering black blanket. The first to wake of all the teens was Rei.

He looked all around to see if everyone was alive. He then woke each of his friends one

by one.

"Where are we?" groaned Tyson. He look ed at his surroundings. He and his

friends were in a limited spaced place, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"I think...we're in the well...," Max said, hoping someone would say something.

He looked at Lisa, noticing she was still asleep. Feeling concerned, he asked, "Is Lisa ok?

she's still alive, isn't she? I hope we didn't crush her when we fell int he well!"

"Lisa's ok. She's just asleep. She must've bumped her head hard when she fell in

here, especially since we landed on her," America explained.

After that, it grew silent. The silence in the air started to amke the bladers feel

uneasy. That's when Jennifer looked up and said, "Look! the stars look so pretty!"

Everyone looked up at the stars and awed at their glimering brightness. They had

never seen the stars so bright and big. They shone so brightly that they could look at them

all night. That's when a certain blue-tone haired teen stopped looking at the stars. _'Wait a _

_minute...wasn't this well inside a mini-shrine? How can we see the stars through the_

_roof?'_ Kai thought to himself. "Hey, wasn't this well in a mini-shrine? How is it that we can

see the stars when there is supposed to be a roof?" That's when suddenly, everyone realised

that. Tala suggested they wake up Lisa so that they can see what happened to the mini-shrine

that onced covered this well they now occupy.

"Lisa...Lisa wake up..."

"Hmm?"

"Lisa wake up!" Tala yelled in her ear. Frightened, Lisa jumped up, panicking and saying

"Oh, my God! I'm gonna be late for the bus!" Then she finally realised where she was and the

confused looks on her friends' faces. Her face flushed a deep red. Rei then explained to her what

had happened and where they were. "So, if you all were trying to keep me from going in the well,

and then I jumped in and you all landed on me, then..." She had a shocked expression on her face

and shrieked, "MY C.D. PLAYER! I HOPE IT DIDN'T BREAK!" (A/N: Lisa had her back pack

purse on when she fell jumped in the well, and she had her c.d.s and c.d. player in there)

Seeing that her c.d. player was safe and sound, she gave a sigh of relief. By that time,

everyone had sweatdropped and did our most favorite and famous anime fall. When she looed up,

she sed innocently, "Well, i don't want it to break...it was really expensive..."

"YOU'RE MORE CONCERNED FOR YOUR STUPID JUNK THAN YOUR OWN

CONDITION?!?!?!" Kai yelled at her, a vein popping from his head. Lisa thought for a moment

and finally smiled and said, "Yup!" Again, everyone anime fell and decided to ignore that and make

a plan on how to get out the well. That's when Kai noticed some vines on the walls of the well and

said that each one of them would climb out to the surface. One by one, the bladers got out of the

well and stretched, delirious to be out of the cramped up well.

When everyone was out, they looked around and saw a lot of trees surrounding them.

"A forest? I don't remember seeing a forest when we went to the shrine..." a confused Tyson

said. "That's 'cause there wasn't a FOREST when we went to the shrine," Kai said coldly.

Tyson just huffed and walked away from the pissed off Kai. (A/N: Lisa got him mad ) That's

when everyone started to hear rustling noises in the trees. "I wanna go home!" cried Jennifer. She

clung to Rei's arm, frightened by whatever was waiting for them in the forest.

"I think I prefered being in the well..." Tyson thought outloud. The rustling continued

when a woman appeared from nowhere, startling the teens. Lisa and Max walked up to the

woman to see if she was alright. "Um, excuse me miss, are you alright?" Max asked her. "Do

you need any help or anything?" Lisa offered.

"Why, yes," the woman said." You can BE MY DINNER!!!!!" The woman grabbed

the throats of Max and Lisa. She started mutating, half her body of a snake, the other half human.

Her hair turned into snakes, her irises a golden yellow. Lisa and Max struggled to get free from

the fiend's grip. But the more they struggled, the tighter she gripped their throats. Their friends

stood there, trying to decide what to do.

"Let's see...who should i eat first?" the snake woman said, laughing evily. She flicked her

tounge just like a snake and licked Lisa, then Max. "I think I'll eat you first, boy. You taste so

sweet..."she hissed. This comment made Max panick and wish that he didn't eat so much sugar.

When Max tried to convince the she-demon from eating him, he looked at her eyes and paralyzed.

She opened her mouth, wide, baring her long fangs dripping with poison. Angry and uncertain of

what she should do, Lisa stretched her arm out when the she-demon was about to strike Max, not

wanting her friend to get harmed. Suddenly, a bright light shot at the demon's face, causing her to

let go of her "dinner" and hiss violently.

Trying to take Max to safety with her friends, Lisa tried to avoid getting whapped by the

demon's snake body. Out of nowhere, a huge boomerang sliced the demon's snake body in half.

The demon shrieked in pain as another bright light shot her right arm off. Suddenly, a flash of

red and silver flared by and yelled, "WIND SCAR!!!!!", causing the demon to be sliced in pieces.

Lisa stood there, shocked and relieved that the demon was dead.

"Hmph! This one doesn't have a jewel shard either! KAGOME!!" a young man said. He had

silver long hair and a strange red outfit. Lisa noticed he had dog ears on the top of his head instead

of human ears. Suddenly, it hit her. '_He said "jewel shard"! He might know something about it!"_

she thought hopefully. Then, a young woman appeared by this mysterious person's side. She wore a

sailor uniform, letting Lisa know she was a student.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M WRONG!" she yelled at the boy. "I SENSED A JEWEL SHARD

AND I'M NOT WRONG ABOUT IT!" That's when another woman appeared, holding the same

large boomerang. By her side, was a man dressed in robes that looked like monks' clothes.

The girl known as "Kagome" started arguing with the dog eared boy when Tyson interrupts

them. "Um, excuse me, but can you help us?" Kagome and the others there with her looked at Tyson

and his friends. Rei also stepped in and said, "Our friends are hurt and we need some help!" He

pointed to where Lisa and Max were. Max stared blankly at the sky, still paralyzed by the snake.

"Sure, of course!" Kagome said, running towards the two. "What happened to him?" Lisa

answered her, "I think when he looked in the thing's eyes, he got para-" She started turning pale and

breaking out in cold sweat. She clutched her arm, agonizing in pain as all her friends gathered around her.

"Let me look at your arm," Kagome told Lisa. Lisa stretched out her arm, revealing bite marks

from the snake. "She's been poisoned! We need to take her to Kaede!" Kagome said. The other woman

called for a small cat like creature that grew in size. The bladers stared in awe as Kagome and the

woman put Max and Lisa on it's back. Kagome and the woman got it's back and rode of into the forest

a flash.

"Well," the monk said. "I suppose we should take their friends to the village and explain

things on our way there." "Whatever!" the dog eared boy said. As the two men and the bladers

walked to the village, Miroku, the young monk's name, explained that there were demons of all

kinds and sizes. Each time he explained what the demons could do, the more frightened the bladers

got. On the outside, Kai seemed calm, but on the inside, he was just as worried as the others were

scared about the demons. '_I hope we don't meet another demon...' _he thought to himself. Finally,

they got to the village. "Well, we're here," Inuyasha sneered. The bladers looked at the village. There,

they met Kaede, and deep down inside, they were hoping their friends were ok...

**Krueger Fan:That's it for chappie 2!!!!!! I would have made it longer, but I have **

**homework.( **

**Max:Anyways, please read and review!!!!! Flames will be laughed at evily by **

**Krueger Fans. eating candy D**


	3. Meeting the InuGang

**Krueger Fan: Thank you so much for your reviews!!!!!! -**

**Kai:T.T Just go on with the story...**

**Krueger Fan: YOU SHUT UP!!!!!! America comes out with a chair and ****whacks Kai on the head and leaves**

**Kai: OW! WHAT THE HE-**

**Krueger Fan: Those who review this chapter shall get a picture drawn ****by me!!!!!! Now, disclaimer Kai and hurry it up!!!!!**

**Kai: Disclaimer: Krueger Fan does NOT own Beyblade or Inuyasha thank ****God. She only owns Lisa(oc). America(oc) is owned by her friend and ****Jennifer(oc) is owned by her other friend.**

Chapter 3:Meeting the Inu-Gang!

"So, ye must be the ones who are freinds with those two?" Kaede pointed to a small hut where Max and Lisa were resting. All the bladers nodded their heads. Max had only been paralyzed, which was no problem for Kaede, and Lisa had been poisoned. Kaede reassured them that she was going to be okay. "So, how did ye children get here?" Kaede asked.

"Lisa had a shard of the Shikon Jewel," Rei explained. "An old gypsy had given it to her."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and said, "See, I told you i sensed a jewel shard!" She crossed her arms and pouted. She noticed the bladers expressions,confused and bewildered. She smiled. "I'm sorry, but we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Kagome. The one with the dog ears is Inuyasha."

"And I'm Sango," the woman who had helped defeat the demon said kindly. She pointed at the man with robes and said coldly, "That's Miroku."

Miroku only waved his hand and said "Hi." Then, a small boy with a fox tail appeared and said,"I'm Shippo!" He smiled broadly. It took only one look at him for America and Jennifer to start shrieking with joy.

"He's so adorable!" America shouted. "And he's a fox too!"

"He's soooooo CUTE!!!!!" Jennifer squealed with delight.

Shippo blushed then stood straight and started telling them his adventures with Inuyasha and his friends and how they defeated demons of all sizes. That's when they had to stop him so that they could introduce themselves.

"I'm America. Somtimes, my friends call me GBA, which means 'God Bless America'," she said. After the rest of the bladers introduced themselves, they explained to the Inu-gang how they got here. "So, you say that Lisa has the jewel shard?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, she wore it around her neck like a neck-lace," Tala told her. "But when we brought her here, there wasn't a jewel fragment on the necklace," Sango said in confusion.

The bladers looked at her in shock. She was wearing the shard around her neck just like a necklace. How could she still have it with her if it wasn't around her neck? Just then, Kagome told them, "Maybe the jewel somehow got into her body. When we arrived after we killed the demon, i saw a glowing light on her body."

"Sounds like if she saw an angel or something," Tyson said outloud.

"Lisa, an angel?" Kai flatly said. "Hmph. That's like saying you don't eat a lot" Tyson fumed and started cursing at Kai. After Tyson stopped, Kagome told them all it was time to sleep. "We want all the energy we're gonna need when we leave after your friends get better," she said. They all went to bed, wondering what Kagome meant by what she said.

When it was morning, Kagome and the others were awakened by a strange grumbling sound. "Is it a demon?!" a frightened Shippo cried.

"Yeah, maybe it came to have you breakfast," Inuyasha teased. Shippo pouted, as Inuyasha was trying to find where the noise was coming from. It was coming from where their visitors were resting. "It's coming from where those kids' are!" he shouted. When Inuyasha and the others went to where the bladers, they found no sign of a demon anywhere. Instead, they found the bladers awake and complaining. Inuyasha heard the grumbling noise again. This time, it was louder and closer. His ears moved around and found where the noise was coming from. He looked at Tyson, and then another grumbling noise was heard.

"I'm...hungry..."Tyson said weakly. "Even my stomache is saying that." Then, his stomache grumbled. Inuyasha stood there, dazed for a moment. Tyson looked up and greeted him. "Hey, Inuyasha! Good morning!"

"SO IT WAS YOUR STOMACHE MAKING THE NOISE?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelled. Tyson smiled sheepishly and blushed. "See what we have to go through with him?" Kai stated. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shppo started laughing.

"We'll go get you something to eat," Kagome said. Suddenly, Kaede came and told them that Max was finally doing well.

"Strangely, Lisa is also doing well," she said, a bit confused. "Normally, it would take a few days to recover from being poisoned."

"Maybe it's 'cause of what that old gypsy said," Tyson said. "The old gypsy said something about Lisa and us being reincarnations of demons or something like that." Kaede just answered with a "hmmm" when Jennifer let out a yelp. She slapped her left cheek. In the palm of her hand was a what looked like a flea.

"I think you need an exterminator..."Jennifer said. Suddenly, the flea unflattened and said, "Greetings and salutations, Lord Inuyasha!" The bladers' eyes widened and let out silent screams, including Kai.

"Hmph, what are _you _doing here?" Inuyasha sneered.

"Well, well, if it isn't Myoga the flea," Miroku stated. '_They're talking to a __flea!!!!'_ all the bladers shouted in their heads.

"Well, Master Inuyasha, I came to wran you that Naraku is somewhere close around this area," Myoga informed Inuyasha. Inuyasha sneered (A/N: boy Inuyasha sure does like sneer lol) and said, "I knew i smelled something familiar."

"Who is _Naraku_?" a familiar voice said. When everyone looked around, they saw Lisa and Max. Lisa then said, "And um, why are you all talking to Jenny's(A/N: sometimes they call Jennifer Jenny)?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Er, they're talking to a...._flea,"_ Jennifer closed her eyes as if Lisa were going to hurt her...or at least it seemed that way with the Inuyasha gang. Lisa walked up to her friend and looked at her hand. There, she saw Myoga. She stared at him for what seemed forever. Myoga only looked back and cowered in fear. "I...HATE...fleas..."Lisa hissed. The Inuyasha gang started laughing again, including Inuyasha.

"Oh, dear, I forgot to say something!" Miroku shouted. He walked up to the three girls, Lisa, America, and Jennifer. He picked up their right hand and said his most famous line. "Would one of you bear me a child?"

All three girls stood there, too shocked to say anything. Miroku's friends sweatdropped. Lisa began fuming, trying not to let out her anger. Tala, Kai, and Rei were also shocked...and pissed off. "Miroku is going to wish he never asked them that!" Tyson said laughing.

Suddenly, three fists met with Miroku's face, giving him two black eyes and a swollen cheek. Jennifer was still traumatized by the fact a man just asked her to have his kids. America was thinking of ways to torture Miroku. Lisa was thinking of ways to KILL Miroku. Rei was trying to relax Jennifer, telling her that if Miroku ever tried asking her that again, he would hurt him again. "Why didn't you warn us that this monk was a pervert?!" Kai shot a death glare to Kagome.

"It slipped my mind," she laughed nervously. "Well, now that you now know HE IS a pervert, you can keep a look out for your girlfriend." She smiled broadly at the fact Kai was protecting America from Miroku. Kai began to blush and turned away(A/N: OMG! KAI IS BLUSHING!). Lisa started telling Tala that she could have let Miroku know she didn't want to have his kids. Tala told her that if she did let him know, he would have been near to death right now. Kagome and Sango started giggling when they heard this.

"Well, I need to get more supplies. Sango will make you all breakfast, if it's ok with you, Sango," Kagome said. Sango nodded her head. "Of course I'll make them breakfast," Sango kindly said. So, Kagome left back into the forest to leave to her time to get supplies. Before she left, Tyson had stopped and told her something. She laughed, nodded her head and left. Inuyasha left with Kagome to make sure she was safe from being attacked by Naraku. Lisa had so many things on her mind. The thing she thought of most was who Naraku wasand how she would get back home...

**Krueger Fan:Yay! Third chappie finished! **

**Kai:...why did you make me blush? **

**Krueger Fan:Ignoring Kai Anyways, like i said before, the first who ****review this chapter shall get a picture drawn by me! I'll make it the first ****six people who review that will get a picture! -**

**Kai: Flames will be laughed at evily by Krueger Fan and be whacked by ****evil chairs. Rubs the spot where america hit him on the head**


	4. Adventures in the Hot Springs

**Krueger Fan:I'm feeling kinda sick right now. So, I'll just have Rei say the **

**disclaimer.**

**Rei:Disclaimer: Krueger Fan does NOT own Beyblade or Inuyasha. She **

**only owns Lisa (OC). Jennifer(OC) and America(OC) are her friends' (OC)s**

Chapter 4:Adventure at the Hot Spring

It was already past noon, and Kagome and Inuyasha haven't arrived yet. Max,

Tyson, and Shippo were playing tag with some other children in the village. Rei

was helping Sango make lunch, Kai was sitting under a tree, and Tala was

training his beyblade skills while some of the village children watched with awe.

Amreica and Jennifer were helping some of the villagers do work while Lisa

explored the village. Miroku had explained to her that Kagome was probably

going stay with her family for the day and that Inuyasha was probably insisted to

stay for the night. Seeing as how there was nothing to do, and she couldn't do

any work after being poisoned the other night, Kaede told her to explore the

village. She warned her not to go in the forest alone because there might be

demons in there.

"Lunch is ready!" Rei called. Of course, Tyson was the first one there.

Some of the other bladers went to eat lunch while some decided not to. Lisa

decided to eat a little so that she wouldn't feel sick. After she ate at least a small

amount of food, she wandered off again in the village. Before she left, Tyson

called to her.

"Hey, aren't you still hungry?! You usually eat more than this!"

"I'm not exactly feeling hungry, Tyson. Besides, you already ate most of

the food," she replied back. Tyson smiled sheepishly and continued eating.

The sun was already setting, and during the day, Lisa had gotten uneasy.

Sango had noticed the way she had been acting, but never got the chance to ask

her anytihng since she was too busy. Sango walked up to her,placing a her hand

on her shoulder.

"I've noticed you haven't been feeling so well. Is everything okay?" she

asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just that, I'm just confused how the shard got in my body.

And, this Naraku person. When that flea said his name, you all got so worked

up about it," Lisa answered back. Sango only smiled. What could she tell her

about Naraku? She didn't want Lisa to be scared when she told her about him,

and she didn't want her to get into trouble if she mat him and didn't know it was

him.

"Listen, how about I take you, America and Jennifer to some hot springs

and tell you about Naraku? And besides, you look like you could use some

relaxation." Lisa agrred to this, especially since she had never been to a hot

spring. Her friends had also agreed to go as well.

"Perhaps I should go with you, incase a demon appears," Miroku offered.

"Right, like we're going to trust you," Sango hissed at him. Jennifer,

America, and Lisa began to giggle. After many times Miroku insisted he go,

Sango told him that Naraku might attack the village and that if he wasn't there,

they would all be in danger. So, Miroku stayed while the four girls rode on

Kirara's back to some hot springs.

When they arrived, they all went in and began to feel relaxed. For the

very first time in her life, Lisa felt calmed and relaxed. She wished she could go

to the hot springs everyday, if it were possible. Then she remembered Sango

was going to tell her about Naraku.

"So, Sango, what about Naraku? You said you were going to tell us about

him when we got here," she said. Sango stared at her and Lisa stared back.

Finally, Sango blinked while Lisa was the victor of the staring contest.

"Naraku is a demon. Well, he's a half demon," Sango began.

"So, when you say 'half demon' you mean half demon half human?"

America explained.

"Yes. And he's a very dangerous demon. I know it seems impossible

for a half demon to be so dangerous, but Naraku is an exception. He's

tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into betraying each other-" She was interrupted

by Jennifer.

"Whose Kikyo?" she asked.

"That is another story, and one Inuyasha wouldn't want me to tell you,"

Sango explained. She then continued where she had left off. "Naraku had

cursed Miroku's family from having that wind tunnel in his right hand. And

Naraku...he..." Sango drifted off. She looked grim and Lisa understood that

Naraku had also done something to her that she would want to get revenge

on him as well.

"I understand," Lisa said reassuring. "That you might not want to talk

about it. I'm pretty sure me and my friends would feel the same way."

Sango smiled and decided she was going to get dressed. After a short

while, America and Jennifer decided they too would get dressed. Lisa

wanted to stay in the hot spring for a while longer while she still had the chance.

Sango told her that they would be waiting for her a few feat away from the hot

springs so they could get a fire going. After Sango explained where they

would be at, she left Lisa in the hot spring to relax.

A few minutes after Sango had left her, Lisa held her breath and went

under the water. She wanted to see how long she could hold her breath under

the water. Right when she did this, two figures came from the forest surrounding

the springs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what about Rin?" a small, green man said.

"Go and watch her, Jaken.," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, mi Lord." Jaken left back in the forest to keep an eye on Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at the hot spring for a while. He thought he had seen

someone in there. Finally, he told himself he was just seeing things. Right when

he was about to undress himself, Lisa emerged from the water breathing a large

breath of air. She then started coughing while Sesshomaru still watched her.

When Lisa looked up, her faced flushed a deep red. '_Was he watching the _

_whole time?!'_ she screamed in her head. She screamed and started throwing

rocks at Sesshomaru.

"You foolish human!!!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I'll kill you if you throw

another-" Before he could finish saying what he was going to say, a baseball

sized rock hit him on the head.

"Take that you perv!!!!" Lisa yelled. She got another rock, but a much

bigger one than before. Right when she was going to throw it at him, he was

gone. When she turned around, he was there, holding up his sword. Before he

could strike her, Lisa quickly hit him on the head with the rock. Sango and her

friends had come running and arrived right when she hit him on the head.

Sango just stared at the scene, wide eyed. Lisa had knocked out

Sesshomaru cold. "You...you knocked out Sesshomaru!" Sango exclamed.

"You know this creep?!" Lisa stared at Sesshomaru and back at Sango.

"He's Inuyasha's older brother. Half brother, actually. Inuyasha is only a

half demon," Sango said. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru despise each other."

After Sango explained whoe Sesshomaru is, Lisa was done getting dressed.

"Should we leave him there?" Jennifer asked. Suddenly, an evil smile

crept on Lisa's face.

"I've got an idea," she said. After she explained her plot, all four girls

started laughing. Lisa had brought her little back pack with her, and in it was

some bleach and hair dye. They cut Sesshomaru's hair short and bleached it.

After they waited and washed the bleach off, they put some red dye in his hair.

When they finished dying his hair, they left him there and left back to the village,

laughing the entire way back.

When Sesshomaru woke up, he noticed that his hair was short. He

panicked and looked into the water. Instead of seeing himself, he saw another

person staring at him. A person with short, bright red hair. He screamed silently

when Jaken had come.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Lord Sesshomaru?! Is that you?!" Jaken screamed.

Sesshomaru only looked at him and said under his breath, "I will get my

revenge."

When Sango and the others arrived back at the village, Miroku and the

bladers were confused as to why they were laughing. "We'll tell you when

Inuyasha and Kagome come back," Lisa told them. She couldn't wait to tell

them all what they had done to poor Sesshomaru.


End file.
